The Baker's Dirty Little Secret
by Angelic Land
Summary: Takes place five years after the movie. The Baker (Osono's husband) x Tombo.


**Welcome to the world of _Kiki's Delivery Service_!**

**I often create pairings like this, even if they are somewhat unusual or seem completely unlikely and/or wrong. I've written this specifically for Hylianshadow86, because he understands me, and therefore the kink for bakers. *This contains a sex scene between a teenage boy and a grown man, so if you don't want to read about that, then please don't make the mistake of reading this!* ****I'm not usually big on disclaimers, but for the record, since Studio Ghibli is such a big company, I do not own _Kiki's Delivery Service_ or any of its characters. For those of you that find this, and are blessed enough to enjoy it, I thank you so much.**

After many years in training, Kiki had officially earned her name in the world of witchcraft.

Now, Kiki had just completed her first year of college, and she was going to spend the summer working with Osono and her husband at Good Cooking Pan Bakery. The eighteen-year-old girl was also looking forward to seeing her boyfriend of five years, Tombo. Though a good portion of the school year they were both busy and didn't get to see each other much, Kiki and Tombo always spent lots of time together during the summers in the big city.

Finally, after her familiar ascent into the moonlit sky, Kiki found the train, and hitched a ride to the city.

When she woke up, the train was almost there. The young woman climbed up onto the roof with her broom, her pack, and her little black cat, Jiji, and off she flew over the sparkling harbor.

Kiki waved to the keeper of the clock tower, as she'd become friends with him over the years, and he waved back to her as always. By then, Kiki could see Osono's bakery. No matter how many times she made this trip, the girl in the dark dress never forgot the exciting and fulfilling feeling that she had experienced the very first day she discovered the place. Coming back every summer, she got to relive some of the old excitement, but she also found new fun that seemed vastly endless. Before landing, Kiki flew up as high as she could, all the way up into the clouds. She smiled to herself and realized she could finally let her hair down and relax for a couple of months. It was this summertime getaway that was obviously part of what drove her all year to work as hard as she could.

When Kiki touched the ground in front of the bakery, Osono and her husband came outside to greet her. The girl hugged her two friends tightly and resumed another one of her beaming smiles.

"It's so good to see you, Kiki! Welcome back!" Said Osono, warmly.

"It's great to see you too!" The young witch cheered in response.

Osono's husband, the baker, presented Kiki with the sign that they hung in the window whenever her flying delivery service was in business.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "It looks as beautiful as always."

The baker smiled and let Kiki hug him, even though she practically jumped on him while doing so.

Their son was now five years old, and he had just finished kindergarten. He poked his head out of the front door while the three others were standing outside. As he got older and could carry a conversation in which he was aware of what he was saying, he and Kiki got along really well.

"Hi Kiki!" The boy said.

The beautiful witch ran over to him and lifted the boy up into a big hug. "You've sure gotten big! You might even be as big as me when you get older!" Kiki said, as they both laughed.

When they had all finished catching up with one another over hot chocolate, (even though it was warm outside, they still liked drinking it) Osono got up from the table and started cleaning up the dishes.

"I'll help out!" Kiki said, as she started to get up.

"Stay right where you are, Kiki. I invited Capori to have dinner with us tonight. I hope you don't mind," said the woman. Even though most people called him Tombo, Osono stuck to calling him by his real name, only because she thought it was so cute.

"Really?! I don't mind at all, that's great! I didn't think I was going to get to see Tombo until tomorrow," Kiki exclaimed.

Osono chuckled and said: "Thought you'd feel that way! I'm making pasta and chicken."

When it was almost time for dinner, the house smelled deliciously of fresh pasta sauce and herbs. The baker was closing up the shop while Osono was in the kitchen. Kiki and her five year old friend were playing hide and seek, until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! It's probably Tombo!" Kiki called, as she ran towards the door, then stopping to quickly fix her hair and adjust the red bow on the top of her head. She opened the door to a familiar bespectacled boy's face.

"Tombo!" The girl cried, as she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"It's good to see you Kiki! I missed you so much," he said, as he hugged her back.

"Come inside! I think dinner is almost ready," Kiki said, as she took Tombo's hand and led him into the living room where the baker was sitting and reading something.

"Good evening sir," said the boy, bowing his head.

Osono's husband looked up from his paper, realizing that Tombo was addressing him. "Oh, h-hi!" The baker muttered, his face flushing slightly. For a big, burly man, he was very shy, or at least that's how he came across. He had finally changed out of his apron and work uniform and was wearing a collared shirt and khaki pants.

"Hey, you look nice!" Kiki said, noticing his change of attire. Tombo looked at him again after that; this time in much further depth than the previous time.

The man looked up from his paper again, and didn't know what to say. "Um... thanks!" He caught Tombo while he was looking right at him, and when they both noticed that their eyes were on each other, Tombo's cheeks turned red, and Osono's husband's turned even redder. He pulled his paper back up to his face and buried his nose in it.

Kiki didn't notice what had just happened, as she kept walking, thinking Tombo was still behind her. Tombo ran to catch up to her hoping she wouldn't realize he had fell behind.

"I'm going to set the table now, Tombo," said the witch, smiling. "Can you tell everyone it'll be time for dinner in five minutes?"

"Sure thing, Kiki!"

The boy went back into the living room where the baker was sitting. He didn't know what to do, and for some reason he felt a little bit nervous and uncomfortable after what had just happened. Luckily, a five year old carrying an armful of trucks came running in.

"Play with me!" The little boy said, as he set the toys down in front of Tombo.

"Only for a few minutes, but then it's dinnertime. Kiki told me to tell you guys that."

"Daddy, come play with us!"

Osono's husband looked up from his paper again, and sighed. "Okay." The big man got down on his knees and took one of the trucks.

The three of them were having somewhat of a race, and suddenly Tombo's truck fell over from too forceful a push, and skidded across the floor. He immediately got up to retrieve it but didn't notice that a thread of his sock was caught on a nail head that was slightly protruding from the wooden floor. The boy tried to take a step but ended up landing right in the baker's lap with his head right against the man's groin.

"I'm so sorry!" Tombo panted, trying to get up. He was sure his face was hot, especially after where his head had just been. Unfortunately his sock was still caught.

The baker adjusted the boy that was in still in his lap and told him to hold still. "You're stuck to the floor," the man said, as he reached down and pulled Tombo's sock off, and then carefully removed it from the crevice between the nail and the floor in which it had got caught. "You would have torn a hole in it," he added, handing the bespectacled teen back his sock.

"Th-thank you," said Tombo, as he climbed off of Osono's husband's lap.

"Don't worry about it," the larger man said, showing the boy a faint smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Osono called from the dining room.

The boys got up and came in. Everyone was really hungry. Kiki had set the table with one of Osono's beautiful summer tablecloths and a porcelain set of plates.

"It's a special occasion. To celebrate Kiki's return, and the completion of her first year at the university," the woman said, as she noticed everyone looking at how nicely the room was decorated.

There was a heaping bowl of penne alla vodka in the center of the table surrounded by garlic bread and tomato salad.

"This looks delicious!" Tombo said.

"Dig in!" Osono exclaimed. "But first, let's have a toast. To Kiki!" She shouted, as she poured everyone a tall glass of sparkling lemonade.

"Cheers!" Everyone cried.

After supper, Kiki and Tombo went for a short walk through the garden in the backyard as the sun was setting.

"It's so nice to be back, Tombo. I missed you so much," said his girlfriend. The boy was staring off into space as if something was on his mind. "Tombo?" Kiki said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kiki! I'm starting to get a little bit tired after all that food," he said. "I apologize for spacing out."

Before they went back inside, they shared a brief kiss, which made Kiki feel better, but Tombo was still thinking about what had happened earlier, and simply couldn't get the thought of Osono's husband out of his head.

_*I can't be thinking this! He's a married man with a child! And I have a girlfriend! Even so, I still want him.*_

After they were back inside, Osono's husband was washing dishes in the kitchen. Osono appeared from the hallway that led to her son's bedroom.

"He's asleep now," the woman said, quietly. "Want me to help you get the attic set up Kiki?"

"Sure! That would be fantastic, and thank you," said Kiki. She always looked forward to her room upstairs because it had the perfect view of the water. "Come by tomorrow, Tombo!" The witch said to her boyfriend, as she blew him a kiss goodnight.

"Honey, can you show Capori to the door please?" The jolly woman called to her husband.

The man looked up from the sink and nodded.

"Thanks," Osono said, as she and Kiki went outside, and up the stairs to the attic.

Tombo and the baker walked to the front door together, and just as the boy bent down and was about to put on his shoes, he looked up at the baker somewhat curiously. The young man finished tying his shoelaces, and then stood up and faced the broad man. Osono's husband was about to gesture to shake hands, not knowing what the boy was thinking, but then didn't get a chance to, as two smaller arms awkwardly tried to hug him. He responded after a second, making the embrace slightly less awkward, however, the man was starting to have to refrain from temptation. He definitely liked women, and loved his wife even, but something about the look of certain boys, especially Tombo, started to turn him on. He'd never actually kissed another male before, but at that moment he was so tempted to try it.

"Tombo...?" The man asked.

"What?" The boy replied, with his arms still wrapped around the man's wide torso.

"Um... What are we doing? I don't mind, but-"

The boy buried his face into the man's big chest, and hugged him a little bit tighter. "Do you like this?" Tombo asked, throwing a great deal of caution into the wind.

_*If there's going to be any hope of finding out why I want him so badly, now is my chance.*_

"I-I guess so, actually," the baker said.

"Me too," said Tombo.

Osono's husband waited for a second before doing anything further, trying to accept the reality that he and Tombo were both on the same page, and as uncomfortable as it felt, he was thinking that it'd probably just be best to let his walls down and take advantage of the experience while it was right in front of him.

The man ran his hand over Tombo's light brown head of hair, and then cupped his face very delicately, making sure he wasn't doing anything that the boy would object to. In fact, the bespectacled boy was enjoying every second of it, and was wishing the man would just smash his mouth with a kiss. Tombo decided to begin to make that move; the frustration of curiosity and temptation filling him. While he began to draw the larger man's face nearer to his, the baker knew that's what the boy wanted, so he kissed him hard, completely devouring his warm mouth.

When their lips parted, both males looked at each other in astonishment.

"Woah..." Tombo said. "I've never felt a kiss that good."

"Likewise," the baker said. "Do you-"

"Yes!" The boy said, pleadingly, not even letting the man finish his sentence.

"Are you sure? I've never tried this before, and we may not have a lot of time," the man said.

"Neither have I, but I want to!" The younger male said, almost as if it was a demand.

"Let's go then," Osono's husband said.

The man took Tombo's hand and quickly brought him into the guest bedroom. His conscience was telling him to turn back, but his body was telling him something else. He picked the boy up, and laid him down on the bed and started to pull off his clothes. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" The baker asked again, before pulling Tombo's pants off, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Yes!" He cried.

The man unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, along with his pants. His body was enormous and packed with muscle, and his shoulders were so broad they were easily big enough to be considered godly. His legs were also huge, and his calves were seriously well-developed. Tombo was already hard, and he could tell from the very obviously protruding bulge in the man's underwear, that he was ready too.

The baker climbed onto the bed with Tombo, and ran his hand over the boy's chest in a way that almost seemed like he'd been longing for another man's body. He had a much slighter build, but he wasn't that small. The man noticed that the boy's manhood was desperate for attention, and all he wanted to do was tease him, but he knew he didn't have that kind of time, in fear that Osono would come back downstairs and find them, so he stuck to just proceeding with what the both of them really wanted to do.

The older male pinned the boy to the bed with more kisses, this time using his tongue to get a better taste of the inside of his mouth. It was a whole new kind of taste to him, and Tombo was enjoying the feeling of being dominated very much. The baker pulled the teen against him, forcing their clothed erections right up against one another. Although Tombo's was not nearly as big as his, they were both equally as hard, and didn't want to battle the tight friction from not being completely naked any longer.

Tombo suddenly felt a hand reach into his underwear and start to explore. He shuddered at the sensation of that man's touch. At this point, he didn't even care about the fact that he was about to have sex with a married man. It was too good, and they both knew they were going to love it from the second they kissed. The baker pulled off the boy's underwear, completely freeing his hard cock.

The larger male figured he would need lube, judging by the fact that he'd never fucked another man, and Tombo had never been fucked by another man, so he went into the closet across the room and found some that he'd stashed away in case he and Osono ever decided to do it in the guest room.

He came back, and before getting onto the bed, he pulled off his boxers. "I'm not entirely sure how to do this, but I think we'll figure it out together, Tombo," the baker giggled, as he planted another kiss on the boy's mouth, and then leaving a whole trail of them down his neck. He got down to his nipples and licked one while lightly pinching the other, receiving an impulsive noise from the boy underneath him.

The baker looked at the boy again to make sure he was ready. "Go for it," Tombo said, flashing the larger male a seductive grin.

With that, he got in between the teen's legs, and he couldn't help but move down for a second, just to lick the pre-cum off of the tip of the boy's hardness. There was a faint salty taste to it, and he liked it, especially since Tombo nearly threw his head back from the contact. The older man's touch was so much hotter and more effective than anything he'd ever felt before, and he was more than glad he was having the experience.

The baker opened the bottle, still looking at the younger male to make sure he knew what he was about to do, and then proceeded. He covered his fingers with the glossy, clear liquid, and then stuck one digit into the boy's entrance. To him it felt hot, but to Tombo the lube made his insides feel cold. The boy could already tell how uncomfortable this was going to be for him at first, but he was ready to grin and bear it. He felt the man push another finger into him, as he silently winced at the intrusion, but tried to let himself loosen up as best he could. The bespectacled boy knew that this man's penis was far bigger than just a few fingers, so he took some deep breaths until finally the man had three fingers in him.

When he had done the best he could to prepare the smaller male, he lathered his manhood with lube, and positioned his penis at the tight hole in front of him. He pushed in, sheathing himself inside Tombo, while the boy let out an audible cry of pain. The baker looked at him with concern, but the teen could tell that the pain was starting to dull, and he was beginning to get used to the feeling of having the man's huge dick inside him.

"I think you should move-" Tombo grunted, wrapping his legs around the man's lower back.

They were both starting to sweat, and that was only making them grow hotter. The larger male pulled out and then slammed back in, hitting Tombo right in the spot he needed to be hit most. The boy panted in disbelief and total amazement. It made the baker want to get as deep into him as he could, so he rammed his dick in even harder the next time. The tightness surrounding his penis was definitely greater than anything he'd ever felt as well.

After practicing like that a few more times, they developed a good pace that began to push them both closer and closer to the breaking point. The younger male couldn't believe the place he was in. He couldn't even imagine being anywhere else but in his current state of pleasure.

The burly man got an idea, seeing that Tombo's penis was being neglected, so he grabbed it. He began to pump the younger boy's shaft in time with his thrusts, and doing that only made them both feel like they were going to explode. They wished it would last longer, but they knew they were close. They were both beginners at this, and couldn't control themselves.

"I-I don't think I can hold on for much longer!" The man grunted, while ramming his dick into Tombo's prostate again.

"Neither can I," the boy replied, almost breathlessly.

The baker continued to slam into Tombo as hard as he could, until he felt the boy's muscles clamp down even tighter around his thick hardness. The younger male panted violently, tightening his grip around the larger man with his legs, realizing what was about to happen. He gripped the sheets of the bed with his hands and screamed while his semen shot in between them, making a sticky white mess on the larger man's chest.

Thrusting his penis into the boy's extremely tight body one last time, the larger man grunted powerfully and released his seed deep into him in heavy, thick spurts. Sweat was pouring down his face as he rode out his orgasm, filling the smaller male with his rich semen.

Both males were sweaty and still trying to catch their breath. They laid against each other for a minute, sharing a long kiss. It wasn't as rough and curiously needy as their previous ones had been; it was more of a comforting and assuring one, establishing that they had both just discovered something special about one another.

The baker pulled his member out of Tombo's bottom, and kissed him again, smiling. "That was amazing," he stated.

"It was!" The teen exclaimed, as he adjusted his glasses. He realized that they'd been on the entire time. "What should we do right now?" The boy asked, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm not too sure," the man said, looking down at the mess on his chest and knowing that Tombo's backside certainly wasn't tidy either.

The boy sat up and attempted to stand up, but he doubled over, and sat back down immediately, realizing that his rear end was a whole different level of sore than it had ever been before.

"How about you just stay in here for the night? I'll change the sheets for you and just say to the girls that you didn't feel well," the man said, trying to stifle a giggle or two over the fact that the boy he'd just had sex with couldn't even walk. "Seems like there's at least a little bit of truth in you not being able to walk yourself home," he added.

"Hey, shut up alright?" The boy said, turning a deep shade of red, and starting to giggle a little bit himself. "It was totally worth it though!"

"Definitely," the baker replied.

Before he could even get the boy out of bed to change the sheets, he had already passed out cold. The man covered him up and placed his glasses on the night table next to the bed. He looked at him and smiled, trying not to giggle again. _*I still can't believe how good that was. Didn't even have to worry about him getting pregnant either!* __  
><em>

The baker closed the door and went back to his room to take a shower. As soon as he was in the bathroom, he heard Osono come in the back door. She told him to hurry up in the shower, because she apparently needed to use it as well. It made him wonder what she did while she was in the attic with Kiki..._  
><em>


End file.
